This invention is related to controlling a media system using a remote controller.
Some existing media systems may be controlled using a variety of different input mechanisms. For example, some media systems may be controlled by a user providing inputs directly on an interface of the media system (e.g., by pressing buttons incorporated on the media system, or by touching a touch-screen of the media system).
As another example, some media systems may be controlled by a user providing inputs remotely from the media system (e.g., using a remote controller). Some remote controllers may include one or more buttons that the user can press to direct the media system to perform one or more operations. The buttons may be operative to automatically perform one or more media system operations, or the buttons may be operative to select options displayed on-screen. In some embodiments, some remote controllers may provide the user inputs associated with the one or more buttons to the media system using a short-range communications protocol, such as, for example, infrared or radio frequency protocols. To ensure that the user input is properly received, the user may point the remote controller to a receiver of the media system to transmit the user input.
Using these mechanisms to provide inputs to the media system, the user may provide inputs by pressing buttons with their fingers, or by moving their fingers across or on the mechanisms. Although such mechanisms may be effective, they may also be inefficient and non-intuitive, which may sometimes lead to frustration.